Daddy! You killed Bambi!
by nattycullen
Summary: Sequel to "NO! Not Winnie the pooh!" Emmett gets his revenge... A/N: yes, i did create the first story but now i have a diff pen name & there is another sequel inside.
1. DADDY! YOU KILLED BAMBI!

**NOTE: **

**yep, its the author of "NO! NOT WINNIE THE POOH" here and i izz back with a new pen name but with the same account. and i got bored so i decided to make a lil sequel to it(: **

**I, DO, NOT, OWN, TWILIGHT, OR, WINNIE, THE, POOH.**

**although, i do own socks. yeah random. anyhoo enjooooy.**

-----

Emmetts POV.

"Emmett...Bella and i would really appreciate it if you wouldn't hurt bears today, for Renesmee's sake, we all know what happened last time." he glared at me as we walked up to the family meeting point of our hunting trip.

why should I suffer? why shouldn't i taste the glorious...wonderful...juicy bears just because lil nessie will be pissed?! I've did it before, i'll do it again. just because Renesmee was there when i hunted 'winnie the pooh'. Its not MY fault Alice got her that disney DVD collection.

"fine." i grumbled speeding ahead, mumbling Edward's name and the words "took 100 years to get laid." I could hear him grumble behind me.

Once i got there, Bella was holding Renesmee's hand while the others were off to start their hunt. Bella shot me a warning look and went off to join Alice while Edward joined me and Renesmee.

I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of deers...one? two? wait, three deers...I got ready to plan my attack when i thought of something...what was in that Disney DVD collection again? Winnie the pooh, snow white, cinderella, sleeping beauty...BAMBI. What was bambi? a horse or something? a deer? A DEER.

"Edward!" i hissed. "You may go first. i caught the sent of 3 deers."

Edward smirked and grabbed Renesmee on his back, even better, they ran off to get the deers. All i had to do was wait.

..."DADDY!!! YOU KILLED BAMBI!!!" i heard Renesmee scream.

I hurried to the scene, Bella was already there, Renesmee climbing onto Bella while crying her eyes out while Edward stood, dropping the deer.

"shh, Renesmee...its ok hunny." Bella said stroking Renesmee's hair.

Edward stood in disbelief while i tried not to collapse laughing.

"She's just a child...look at her!" Bella said cradling her into her chest.

"This is absurd! She's did this before! This is what Vampires do!" Edward said moving closer to Bella.

"Yes, but Edward, she loves Bambi, didn't you know?"

"oh yes, the half human, half vampire child is in love with a deer who a couple of weeks ago would be consider a meal" Edward mumbled as he kicked the dead deer and ran off.

Finally Alice arrived at the scene, "uh, Alice? Any chance you have a copy of 'The Lion King?' I'm sure Renesmee would like it then maybe we should go off to Africa to go Lion hunting!"

**mwahaha. enjoyeeerz?**

**i've ran out of disney films with animals the cullens could hunt and Renesmee would get pissed, any ideas? **


	2. NO DADDY NOT SIMBA!

**Firstly, I know mountain lions ain't in disney books but its edwards favourite 'drink/food' & they don't have to like go to africa!!(;**

**I do not own twilight nor do I have mountain lions, but if I did, I would call it edward. (;**

--EDWARDS POV--

"rose, how long till Edward's back?" I called to Rosalie while she was in the bathroom shaving her armpits.

"like an hour...and I am not shaving my armpits, Emmett." Rosalie shouted back.

I'm not the type of boy who waits for a attack, I go right in there, i'm not waiting for lil edward to attack, i'm gonna go and do this, its fun to watch him get made fun of by his little daughter.

But all the plans I had didn't & wouldn't work. Africa for dumbo the elephant was sunny which equals sparkly skin, although I love my sparkles, Carlisle wouldn't let me.

Frustrated, I snapped the desk in half.

Wait a second...MOUNTAIN LIONS. Still lions right? Renesmee wouldn't know the difference...plus, I could get Alice involved so she wouldn't tell Edward with her physic powers.

_Oh Renesmee! Uncle Emmett wants to show you the lion king DVD!_

A couple of days later, the action was in full swing, Jasper and Alice were both in. Jasper asked if Edward wanted to go hunting with him, Alice and Renesmee as he probably wouldn't go with me. Edward agreed and I would 'secretly' follow them up demanding why I wasn't invited, we do a lil hunting, Edward catches some lions and Renesmee screams and cries!

Whoa, making little girls cry is fun!

The following week, we set off to a hunting location with Mountain Lions, Bella insisted to go as she would be lonely then spanked Edward for not asking to take her...Edward liked that.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing here?!" Edward said displeased.

"Emmett Cullen hates getting left out." I growled, keeping my thoughts naked versions of Bella, Edward growled loudly.

"No Daddy; let Uncle Em stay!" Renesmee said running up and hugging me, I was her idol now, after showing her 'the lion king' she declared me king of DVD's.

Edward grumbled, "fine...Renesmee would you mind coming with me?"

"sure daddy!" Renesmee said running to her daddy and Edward picked her up.

They set off, this was awesome, really awesome. I changed my thoughts to Edward in the shower...i swear I could hear a loud grumble, oh how life is good.

"grizzlies?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"ahh, you must be Edward...a mind reader." I smirked back.

"I wouldn't want to be Edward just now..." Jasper said laughing.

We set off, while we were tracking something interrupted us...

"NO!! DADDY NOT SIMBA!!"

**I really doubt Edward will get revenge as I cant think of any more idea's. :|**

review? Thank you. (: 


	3. Emmett & thumper

**READ:  
****a new version of this story as I couldn't think of any animals to hunt, IDEA CREDIT GOES TO: Pink_And_Black_Converse as I couldn't think of any idea's. Hahaha. A huuuge thanks to her. :)**

I do not own twilight :)

--EDWARDS POV.--

I normally tried not to hate anyone. I tried hard, and the truth is, just now I would like to rip of my brothers head, Emmett Cullen.

How dare he embarrass me in-front of _MY _daughter, make her cry and blame this on me. I should have read his mind, why didn't I? I was to busy making sure Renesmee was fine.

I would wipe that smug little smile of Emmett's face, he would never ever take advantage of me again. And I knew how.

Of course I couldn't do it while hunting, Renesmee hated that now, she only ate human food, no meat, thanks to Emmett.

I knew how to do this, bring it on Emmett Cullen.

***  
"Happy easter, love" I whispered into Bella's ear, kissing her neck with passion.

"mm...you too." she maneuvered so she was in-front of me kissing my lips.

"shall we?" I said holding her hand.

We walked to Renesmee's room where she lay, sleeping like an angel.

Bella picked her up carefully and cradled the 'toddler' in her arm, "Renesmee, honey, wake up its easter."

"mama?" she mumbled scrunching her eyes together.

"yes, I'm here, now, Auntie Alice is waiting with presents, do you want to go just now?" she asked playing with one of her ringlets.

"presents? Suure mammi."

We both laughed, I actually felt cruel doing this to get revenge on Emmett but I would comfort Renesmee, she would be ok, Emmett on the other hand...

***  
--Emmetts' POV.--

_daamn. Rosalie is looking good...oh look here comes Eddie and his daughter, to bad she won't hunt anymore it was fun while It lasted.  
_Rose took Renesmee from Bella, cooing over her, I swear, she's gonna try and steal that baby one day, or like go into wal-mart and see a mother and steal her kid.

Edward looked at me, I put on my smug smile and walked up to him, "happy easter, bro."

"you too, Emmett." he pulled me aside.

"Still sulking over what happened, sex Ed?"

he growled, "no, I need you to do something for _my_ daughter. Give her this..." He gave me a golden box, with a clear front, in it was a large chocolate rabbit.

"aww. Like a present from me to her? Well she likes me better anyway. Thanks bro." I patted him on the head and walked over to the rest of the family who was surrounding Renesmee with presents.

I barged my way through to Nessie and sat down next to her, "Nessie, guess who has chocolate?"

"Uncle Em, I see it in your hand" Everyone laughed and I growled, smart little whatever year old.

I gave it to her, and she quickly tore the box apart and got out the chocolate, she observed it, "what is it?"

"you have to eat it, nessie. But do you want me to eat it for you?" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, I would probably have to gag it up later, but it was nice being Renesmee's hero, so I would do whatever to please her more than Edward.

"no! Mwwwwine! But you can have a piece..." she snapped off a piece from the bottom and handed me it.

I shut my eyes tightly and popped it in my mouth and chewed quickly then swolled.

Before I could even open my eyes, Renesmee screamed in her little gooey girly voice,

"UNCLE EM, YOU ATE THUMPER, BAMBI'S FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME IT TO EAT..." And with that she started crying running to her mum sobbing.

And then I heard Edward's chuckle from behind me.

_A hundred years to get laid, my brother, a hundred years..._

**____**

review please :) 


End file.
